My Family Name- RinXLen (no twincest)
by Otakuchan3
Summary: Kagamine is the name of a player 3 generations ago. Rin's father is abusive. What happens when a fellow Kagamine, Len, finds out? (P.S. I'm so sorry about the rushed ending, this my first fanfic, so plz go easy on me)
1. Chapter 1

**chan- makes a name into a pet name**

**sempai- upperclassmen **

* * *

Once, a long time ago, there was a man with the family name Kagamine. He was anything but a family man. Kagamine was a player, the worst kind. Even today, his few great-grandchildren live in shame, there is nowhere for them to hide.

This is the story of how two of those great-grandchildren first meet.

* * *

Kagamine Rin walked to school holding her bag so that it bounced against her knees. Her bow flapped in the wind, and her uniform skirt seemed to short. The skirt thing was really starting to bother her.

"Rin-chan~" The voice was familiar.

Rin turned around, only to be glommped by an older tealette,"Hatsune-sempai!"

"Miku is fine, call me Miku."

"But sempai, that's disrespectful!"

"phooey~"

"Ahh!" Rin panicked a little,"Don't cry, just... Miku-sempai!" The usual smile returned to Miku's face. She began walking at her normal "faster than Rin" pace. They made it to the school in no time.

"Kagamine!"

Rin and Miku turned to a boy neither of them had seen before. He was wearing the school uniform, and the color of his tie told them he was in Rin's grade. His blond hair was tied in a short ponytail. At first, Rin was interested in how he knew her name, but Miku had other ideas.

"OMG, Rin do you know him!?"

"No..."

"Then he must be some kind of stalker!"

"Miku isn't that a bit extreme? I mean..."

"If he's not, then he's a culture hunter. Wants a scope on your great-grandpa," she sneered.

Rin face seemed to shift,"Wow, that's low." The twosome walked away without another word, making a scene out of the new boy.

In that moment, they thought of him as the lowly scum of the school, but they couldn't see who he might really be.


	2. Chapter 2- Megurine-SENSEI

**sensei- teacher **

**sempai- upperclassmen**

**ohiyo- good morning **

**kun- a suffix for high school boys, one's underlings at work, and a name that senseis call their students**

**hai- yes**

**hontou- really**

**hora- "see,look" (command)**

* * *

Rin walked to class with a proud air. She felt like she had beaten some evil.

Her short skirt still bothered her though.

Her teacher that year was Megurine Luka. She was only 20, the age to be in university, but she had earned her teaching degree early. Rin and Miku had been friends with her before she went to university, she had been a very helpful sempai.

"Ohiyo, _Megurine-sensei__,"_ Rin said cheerfully.

"Rin!" Luka was overjoyed," I, um, mean Rin-kun."

"What's it like being a teacher? No, being MY sensei."

"We're going to have SO much fun this year! you're in my class! That makes you 14 already! What grade is Miku-kun in?"

"First year at the high school," Rin laughed. It made her so happy, seeing Luka again. She would have to tell Miku before the leek-lover saw Luka for herself.

"Where would you like to sit?" Luka asked,"You get first pick."

"Don't spoil your favorites," Rin said wagging her finger.

"Then because you arrived before anyone else."

"Hmm. Then, somewhere near the window."

"Why?" Luka questioned,"There's not even a good view from this classroom."

"Everyone knows the important characters sit by the window!"

"Oh, I guess so. But, don't they also sit in the back?"

"Yep," Rin said, settling in the back corner with the "bad view."

"But you're soooooo~ far away from me~," the teacher complained.

Just then the "culture hunter" boy came in. He looked at Rin and lowered his gaze to the floor. She thought it served him right, shame could be the only reason his head was hanging. But, as he approached the teacher his head rose once again.

"Are you Megurine-sensei?"

"Hai."

"I'm new here, my name is Kagamine Len. I'll be in your class this year. Please take good care of me*"

Luka's eyes went wide, in sync with Rin's.

"You're," Rin stumbled over her words," You're a Kagamine?"

"Hai."

"I'm SO sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have..." She looked like she was going to cry. Rin couldn't stand people being mean to her about her name, and she just assumed that he was one of those people. She felt like she made the worst mistake some one could make.

"Ah, don't cry! It's fine, I'm fine see!"

Rin looked up at him with her clear blue eyes. They were filled with tears. Even though she looked so sad, he found her crying face cute. It made him blush a little.

"Hontou?"

"Hontou. Hora,hora, I'm not mad at all!"

Rin's tears changed into her usual smile,"I'm glad you feel that way. Here, you can sit next to me!" She taped the seat directly to her right. Len sat down with smile on his face.

"They gonna be friends for life," Luka sighed like a proud mother," For their whole~ life."

* * *

*** this is something students say to their teachers and classmates. It can also be translated to "let's work well together"**

**thx everyone! Please tell me what you think, and how I can become a better writer.**


	3. Chapter 3-Luka's background

**So this is an extra chapter where I tell you about Luka's background. I'll make sure to have fun and add lots of plot devices, so please enjoy.**

* * *

Let me start by saying that Luka loved to doodle in her notebook. It helped her stay on task (oddly enough). Sometimes her drawings were cute and innocent, with ponies and rainbows. Sometimes they really weren't, AT ALL. She had become a good artist this way. She was very realistic when she doodled, everything looked like it really did (or would if it existed).

Her only friends were Miku and Rin. When she was a small child, her classmates bullied her because they wanted her homework. But, this only made her work harder to get grades ahead of them. Her grade finally caught up with her brain when she graduated from university at age 19.

When she did that, she went back to visit her classmates, who were in their first year of, or just starting university (depending on if they waited a year to go to collage). Not one of them wanted to see her, they didn't want to see the degree in her hand. They only saw her as a bragging bitch.

Sometimes Luka thought back to them, it made her cry buckets. She knew what they thought of her, but she didn't dislike them. She loved them very much for making her realize her full potential. They were the ones that got her to doodle more, to skip grades, and hum in class. They did it wanting her to get in trouble, but those habits only made her a better student. They hated her, but she couldn't love them more.


	4. Chapter 4-awkward positions

**ji- something characters say when they stare, it means stare**

* * *

It was about a month after school started. Rin and Len did everything together as if they were joined at the hip. They ate on the roof alone, not telling anyone where they were. She heard a rumor that Miku was sleeping with her class' student teacher, a 20 year old man named Kaito something. When she inquired on the matter, the tealette blushed and blanked up. Deciding not to mess with other peoples love-lives, she spent even less time with Miku. This "less" was still a good amount, but she found herself spending the other part of her day with Len.

Luka turned the page of the notebook she had under the projector, thinking it would be blank. Much to her surprise, it was anything but what she expected. On that page she had, by accident, drawn Rin and Len in quite a few awkward positions. She froze out of her own embarrassment.

Len turned bright red, but Rin hadn't noticed, she was going "Ji~" out the window. He tapped her shoulder. As soon as she turned around, her face flushed even worse than his. Yet, she couldn't move. She was shocked stiff by embarrassment. They continued like this, their faces getting more red, as the class stifled laughter and planned how to phrase their new rumor.

Finally, Rin managed to speak,"Luka?!" This snapped their young sensei back to Earth. She removed the notebook, and began apologizing rapidly. By the time she was done, the Kagamines' faces had cooled, and everything went back to normal. But one thing was for sure, Rin and Len would NEVER forget that awkward scene.


	5. Chapter 5-Len's feelings?

**sensei- teacher**

* * *

The kagamines ate lunch on the roof, same as they always did. They sat farther apart than usual, and blushed randomly. They didn't speak at first, they knew how the conversation would end up.

When they finished, there was still at least 20 minutes of lunch left.

"R-Rin?" he stumbled over her name.

"What."

"Are you OK?"

"Huh?"

"Well... After what happened..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know. I just meant, do you feel alright? Like mentally, are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've had much worse things happen to me," she mumbled.

"You sound mad."

"I'm not, I just didn't know that's what was going through Luka's head."

"Why do you call sensei 'Luka'?"

"That's her given name. We're friends, I knew her when she went to this school."

"Was she there for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said worse things had happened to you, right? Well, Luka, Miku, and I are your only friends, so I was wondering if she was there to cheer you up," he explained.

"No." Her answer shocked him, he figured she only had friends who helped her out.

"Why not?"

"I just never told anyone what was wrong."

She moved over to be right next to him, and looked up into his eyes. She was inches from his face, no centimeters. Their faces flushed, but even through that, she held his gaze.

"Don't tell them that something is wrong," she said in a trembling whisper,"Please, please, they don't need to know." She might have started crying if he hadn't said "yes" right away.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he couldn't breathe with her face so close to his. Yet, he didn't want her to move away. He wanted her closer, he wanted to kiss her. He wondered how she would taste. Worst of all, he thought he might not be able to control himself if he did.

Len had never realized how much he felt for her, he almost couldn't stand it. Just when he thought he might actually kiss her, the bell rang. She got up and left him there to stumble back to class alone.

* * *

**So my dear shouta boy finally realizes his feelings. Should I make this fluffy or dirty? I depend on u guys for an answer, so review and tell me. And how will Rin's past play into it?**


	6. Chapter 6- Rin's father

**ne- hey**

**nani- what. It is always used as a question and usually said twice in a row**

* * *

Rin knew the tragic story of her life very well. Every day after school, she went home, but she didn't live there. It wasn't really a home, but her father's house. She went to protect her sisters. They were nameless blond children who spent their days hiding from her father. He left them alone as long as Rin let him have his way with her. She couldn't even remember the countless things he had done to her, it almost didn't matter anymore. Sometimes she wished he was a normal abusive parent who would just hit her.

What kind of horrid man was her father? I'll answer your question with a question, what kind of father sexually abuses a 14 year old girl? Thanks to him, she wasn't pure anymore. She had never told anyone that, but she had come so close to telling Len.

"No," she whispered to herself, "I can't tell anyone, not even him. No matter how much I trust him, I just can't." She left the apartment she shared with the hungover collage student, Meiko, and headed out to school thinking of what her father might do to her that afternoon.

She spent the morning staring out the classroom window, which had a view of the top of another building. Some how, even that looked beautiful, as long as she knew Len was with her.

She ate lunch on the roof with him. She wanted to tell him about her father, she trusted him, but if her dad found out she told, it would get even worse.

"Ne, Rin?"

"Nani nani?"

"Can you dance?"

Her face flushed," W-why do you ask?"

He turned red as well, and scrambled to explain, "Well, in my gym class we have to learn formal dancing, I was wondering if you could teach me."

"Oh, yeah," she said calming down,"Of corse. Here's my address." She handed him a slip of paper, "I won't be home until around 4:00, though."

"Where will you be?"

"A-at my dad's house."

"Well, I can just go there. Is it closer to school, because I live in the other direction."

"Well, it's closer... But you can't go there!" she said in a panicked voice.

"Why not? Just give me the address, it won't be any trouble to you. I promise I won't bother you by randomly showing up."

"If I give you the address, you'll wind up there at the wrong time."

"I won't stop bugging you until you tell me," he declared.

"No, you absolutely can't go there!"

"Tell me why not."

"You just can't."

"Oh come on." She could tell he wasn't going to let this go.

"If I give it to you, will you promise not to come?" She sighed defeatedly.

He knew agreeing to that promise destroyed the point of getting the address, so he lied,"Not unless you want me to."

She handed him a second piece of paper just as the bell rang. "Promise not to come!" she demanded.

"I promise," he lied again.

After school, Len wandered over to Rin's dad's house. He tried the doorbell, but it was broken. The door was locked, so he tried to find some kind of side or back door. Instead he found a window. What happened on the other side made his blood boil, and his heart go cold.

Rin's father had her pinned against a wall. She was wearing a orange bra, but no shirt. The tiny school skirt that bothered her so much didn't do much to protect her. Her father linked his thumb in the waist line of aforementioned skirt, and placed his other hand next to her head on the fading gray wall. Hot, salty tears of hate streamed down Rin's face, but she didn't try to stop him. She didn't move, she didn't complain. She just let him run his hands all over her.

Why? Why didn't she do anything? Len was enraged, nothing he'd ever seen before had made him this angry. 'Does that mean I love her?' he thought.

Her father kissed her. He touched her breasts (all the while saying they were to small).His hands went up her skirt many times. Rin did nothing but cry. It seemed like she couldn't do anything but cry.

Just then, he saw her do the "something" she had been lacking, but it wasn't what he expected. She waved as if to send some one away. In the doorway stood three little blond girls. Rin's sisters? They looked to be in their last year of elementary school, if even that. So that was why she took all this, to protect them from all the things their father did. It was tragic, it made him want to do something.

Finally, her father stopped. "Are you done?" she managed to ask through the flow of tears.

"For today," he said gruffly.

Rin pulled her shirt on, and fixed her skirt. She walked over to the younger girls, giving them each a hug, and a kiss on the forehead. "It's gonna be alright," she said wiping away the tears, "When I'm an official adult, I'll adopt you all. Then you won't have to worry about our papa."

One of the girls, seemingly the youngest, asked what they would do until then. She looked like she would start crying too. Four years was a long time to such a young girl.

"I'll protect you," Rin said with a strong sisterly air," I'll take on everything he throws us, it doesn't matter what. That way you don't have to."

With that, she walked across the torn carpet, towards the front door.

Len decided to make his way to the second address, and pretend he didn't know what was going on with Rin's family. He had a feeling it would make her angry if he knew anything. However, he swore he would do something. He was sure now, he loved her. He would find a way to help her, and the people she cared about. He had never been more sure about anything in his life.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly. Good? Review plz, I want your ideas, mwah-haha(that's my evil laugh, because I want your ideas, it sounds evil) But really, tell me what u think, k? **


	7. Chapter 7- Rin

**nani- what. Always used as question. Usually said twice.**

* * *

When Len arrived at Rin's apartment, it was already 4:10. She answered the door as soon as he knocked.

He noticed two things upon entering: it was small, and there was empty beer bottles every where.

"Holy shit! What's with all the beer!"

"Oh, my room mate is a collage student," she explained quickly, "She's not really home much, and she pays half the bill, so I don't really care about her drinking."

"Does she fall asleep at the club or something?"

Ring laughed, "No, of corse not."

"Then why?" He was actually confused at that point.

"She has a boyfriend. Let's just say she sleeps over most nights."

Len sat on the small sofa that was more love-seat sized (yeah, that's how small this place was). Rin had cleaned up most of the bottles in the area, and moved the coffee table. This provided a large-ish area for dancing.

"OK," she said when the task was done, "We can start now, get up. "

Len obeyed.

"Put your hand here and hold my hand with the other one," she commanded.

He did as he was told, but it made him nervous. His hand was really close to her butt. She settled into his arms, she was so close to him. To close. Her breasts were touching him. His face became sprinkled with pink.

"Do you have to stand so close to me?" he asked.

"Yeah, the turns work better this way, but..." She looked up, finding her face so close to his, their noses almost touched. Both faces turned red rapidly. She realized that she was really only a few centimeters away from Len. It took another second for her to figure out that her breasts were pressed against him.

She almost didn't want to move away. It was new and strange, but it felt sort of good. Her father was the only person that had touched her breasts, and he had always hurt her. Len wasn't touching her with his hands, like her father did, and he wasn't hurting her either. That alone made her feel good. However, in the end, she moved back just a little.

Almost an hour latter, Len finally had the basics down.

"You're kinda slow, aren't you?" she asked, giggling.

She was so cute! Len couldn't stand knowing it was all an act.

"Rin."

"Nani nani?"

"Don't be mad." The girl cocked her head.

"I know about your father," he mumbled, biting his lip.

Rin suddenly felt very weak and small in his arms. The tears threatened to overflow. She couldn't stand on her own, Len was holding her up. She fell onto him, he was warm. She knew she was pressing her chest against him again, but she didn't really care. She just needed some one to hug her.

She had always thought that if the matter stayed in that house, it wouldn't hurt her. This was the first time she had felt this much about it. Maybe it was because it was said out loud, or maybe it was because some one else knew.

"I did you find out?" she asked, "No one knows."

"I kinda saw. I went to that address you gave me, and I saw what was going on," he said feeling guilty.

Rin's face turned a shade of red she never knew existed. "S-so that means," she stumbled through the words, "You saw me in my underwear!"

At this comment, Len's face turned as red as Rin's.

"W-well, I wasn't looking at your underwear, I just kinda... saw what I saw."

"L-Len!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." He expected to be slapped or something, but that wasn't the case.

"It's OK," she mumbled, "You're my friend, and you didn't do it on purpose, so... it's OK"

He felt like she was lying, but he was glad she hadn't reacted violently.

"Let's get back to practicing," he suggested.

They danced for a while without saying a word. Rin wouldn't move away from him, she still felt unstable. Len decided to be a man, and hold her up while she couldn't stand. He got used to the fact that she was subconsciously pressing her breasts against his chest again. He sorta liked the feeling, even though his face was turning red.

When Len was ready to leave, he had one last question, "Will you be OK?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding slowly, "I'll be fine. Will you come by again?"

"Maybe," he said, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Rin sunk to the floor.

"What's wrong with me!?" she whispered.

So many embarrassing things had happened to her in just an hour, but she knew that wasn't why her heart was beating so fast.

"Do I... love him?"

* * *

**So, how is it? Tell me! Review! And thx for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**chan- makes name into a pet name**

**shouta- little boy, or looks like a little boy (the latter in Len's case)**

* * *

Rin didn't come to school the next day.

"Did she say something to you?" Miku asked Len after first period.

Len didn't think Miku knew about Rin's father, so he lied, "She could just be sick. She looked kind of pale yesterday."

"I highly doubt that," she said, "Rin's just pale naturally. Plus, I've never seen her take a sick day."

"Never?"

"I don't know about elementary school, I met her in her first year of middle school."

"I wouldn't worry to much," said Luka, "Everyone has their reasons."

Len pondered this for a moment, he could tell Miku was as well.

"She just didn't look well yesterday," he commented, "She said she would be fine, so I think it's OK."

"So she did say something," sighed Miku, "She must really like you."

A thin layer of pink covered Len's face.

"She didn't tell us anything," she continued, "So she must like you enough to trust you more than us."

"That's not true! I'm sure she trusts you more, she's known you longer."

Miku and Luka seemed to have taken an interest in the color of Len's checks. Luka went back to her lesson plans after noticing he was blushing, but Miku got a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh, you like~ her~."

"Do not," he said feeling his face heat up.

"Yeah you do, you like our Rinny-chan."

"S-so what if I do?"

"I win!" Miku yelled happily, "I won't tell anyone, I just wanted to know. I also wanted to see you flustered, it's cute because you're a shouta."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

He was about to say something else, but the bell rang for second period.

Len ate lunch alone, something he had never done at that school. He decided to visit Rin when she returned from... her father's house. He assumed she went even on days she stayed home from school. Her health wouldn't change her father's interests.


	9. Chapter 9

**terms**

* * *

Len arrived long before Rin returned from her father's house. She didn't seem to see Len at first. Without taking notice of the boy siting by her front door, she took out the key, and began her attempt to fit it in the lock.

"Rin?" he said standing, and waving his hand in front of her face.

This seemed to snap her into reality. She gasped and stepped back surprised.

"Oh, it's just you Len," she sighed, relived.

"I came to see you," he smiled, "We though you might not be feeling well."

"Who is 'we' I no not of this 'we' you speak of," she said sarcastically, still struggling with the door.

"Miku and Luka" he said, "...And me."

"Oh, did you miss me~" she said, teasing him.

"Are you sure that's the right key?" he said glancing at the ongoing battle between Rin and the lock, and avoiding the question at the same time.

"Its the only key I have, it has to be right."

Len sighed, and took the key in his own hands. He only had to try once before the door swung open.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

They settled on the small couch.

"You look down," he commented.

"You know where I just came from, don't act so surprised."

She rested her head on his lap, and he ran his fingers through her hair. They didn't know when they had become so close, but neither of them really minded. Thy were like, really distant cousins, so it didn't matter.

"It seems like more than that."

"It's just been worse lately," she said, "I'm lucky you found out when you did, you could have seen much worse."

"And what would you have done if I saw something worse," he asked.

"I wouldn't be able to face you," she said, "I'd be to embarrassed."

Len took a moment to process what she meant.

"So by worse, you mean I would have seen less clothing?" he asked, blushing.

"Y-you could put it that way."

The blush spread to her own face.

"A-Are you hungry?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Len understood this attempt and agreed quickly, "Um, y-yeah."

They got up, and traveled to the kitchen.

"Hey, Rin? Can you not cook or something?" he asked, eyeing the pre-cooked/microwavable food.

Rin looked flustered, trying to come up with an excuse, but settled with telling him that she really couldn't cook very well.

"Do you want me to cook you something?"

"If you bring your own ingredients, then you can cook something tomorrow," she said.

* * *

**note**


	10. Chapter 10

"You're making soup?" asked Rin with a look of annoyance.

"I wanted to something simple, so that you can learn," he said.

They cooked in silence for few minutes.

"Hey, Rin?"

"What?"

"I was thinking you could have Luka do it, adopt your sisters, I mean."

"She would want me to tell her why."

"Why can't you tell her?" he asked.

"I...don't know, I just don't want her to worry about me," she said.

"But isn't this something to worry about?"

Rin was silent.

"If you don't tell, then I will," he declared.

"You can't do that," she yelled, "You don't even know me that well!"

Len leaned over the pot of soup, and kissed her.

"That doesn't matter," he said, "I have to do something to protect you."

"Luka won't be able to stand up to him, she's afraid, she gets like that," she said.

"She won't be alone then. You and me, Miku..."

"And that Kaito something from her class!"

"The teaching aid?"

"Yeah, Miku can get him to come," she said.

"Alright, who else?"

"My roommate, and all of your fangirls."

"I have fangirls?"

"I keep most of them away from you," she shrugged.

"Thanks, I'll ask them," he said.

...

When the entire group agreed to the task, they assembled at Rin's father's house. She rang the bell.

The door opened with a loud creek, and there was her father. Miku pushed Luka to the front of the crowd.

"E-eto, Kagamine-san, I'm here because of Rin," she mumbled.

The roommate, Meiko, whispered something in her ear.

"Iwouldliketoadoptyourdaughters!" she said, loudly.

"We have all the papers," said Len, putting his arm around Rin's shoulder.

"And what if I refuse," sneered the father.

"We turn you in to the police," said Rin, " I stole footage from your security cameras."

"You little bitch!" yelled her father.

"Just let her adopt the damn kids, then," said Neru, the leader of the fangirls.

"This your EASY way out," said Kaito.

Something seemed to flash in his eyes.

"Your worse than great-grandpa," said Rin.

This was the final nail in the coffin. Her father signed all the papers as if he knew where to sign already. Rin and her sisters moved in with Luka. Meiko got married to her boyfriend. Kaito became a teaching aid at a different school so that he could date Miku legally. Rin and Len became a couple. Everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Cheesy endings, how I love you so! Did you like it? Chapters 8 and 9 were kinda messed up, but if u got this far you must have liked something. This is the end, I feel a need to write that for people who are slow.**


End file.
